legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Laughy
Laughy is the former King of the Underworld, and main antagonist of Ogaji Rebirth Chapter 4: No Laughing Matter. A once failed street performer, Laughy was dishonored in battle, and subsequently was sent to the Underworld. After assuming power, he toyed with the Ninja and wrecked havoc on their lives before being defeated soon after. History Early History Laughy (unknown name before death,) was born to a poor family. He lived his life alone for many years, as his mother and father both worked many different jobs. As a child he would amuse himself by doing suspicious activities. He liked to stomp on ant hills, and shoot rats with his bb gun. Once he came of age he got a job immediately. He worked part time at a restaurant in Ogaji City when he was 17, and would tend to the cleaning. His favorite activity to do when he was alone was to find mice and rodents that scurried about the back room and stomp on them, and see how long they'd last. One day he was caught in the act, and was unconcerned with the consequences. He believed that he was merely "playing" with the animals. He was fired immediately. He was un-phased by his firing, and returned to his home. A few days later, his parents were found killed in his home. He was not a suspect, but he had disappeared after their death. Soon after, he changed his identity and moved away. He began dressing as a clown, and parading the streets for money. He would dance and sing, and play "games" with random passerby. After months of surviving off of scraps in dumpsters, and the poor money he got from performing, he became restless with his life. He was obviously insane, and began presenting himself that way in public. He started wearing his clown costume 24/7, and his "games" that he played with strangers became more violent. One day he almost assaulted a man and his daughter, and he and the man fought. The man hurt him badly, and ended up killing him. . . Somehow, in the God's strange ways, they dubbed this a dishonorment in battle, and sent Laughy's cursed soul to the Underworld for all eternity. Living as a Skulkin When Laughy arrived at the Underworld, he was shaken by what he was looking at. All around him was darkness and death. He was surrounded by the dead. For some reason, in his strange, twisted brain, he thought it was very amusing. So, he began laughing, and laughing, and he wouldn't stop. At some point he stopped, and he was dubbed by the king at the time (Clouse), "Laughy." From then on it was very clear that he was no normal Skulkin. He knew all of his previous life, which most other skeletons did not. This haunted him for his whole life, and he began acting stranger than usual. Following Closing the Circles Following Clouse's defeat by the Dragon Keepers, Laughy began to have an urge- an uncontrollable itch for power. At some point, he could no longer control himself, and broke into the Castle. He stole Clouse's helmet, and felt a surge of power. The magic that Clouse once possessed lingered on his helmet, and was passed on to Laughy. With this power, he went completely and utterly mad. With that, he killed each and every skulkin that remained in the Underworld. . . Rebirth No Laughing Matter Laughy lived in solitude for 36 long years. He was upset at himself for killing potential playmates, and tried to find a new way to play. He wanted nothing more than to return to Ogaji, and he wanted to do harm. Over the years in the Underworld, he read many stories. One legend he read about was of the Dry Dragon. A great beast that hails from the First Realm, but was placed in the Underworld to take care of it's inhabitants. It has disappeared for many years, but it is said that with the Blade forged from it's fang, it could be reborn. With the Dry Dragon at his side, he could journey to Ogaji physically, and destroy all he wanted. Laughy sensed the blade was in Ogaji. He knew what he wanted, but something in his brain made him want to play. So, he went to Ogaji, as a shadow, and found that the Blade was protected by powerful Ninja. . . He was excited to play, and got right to work. In the middle of the night, Laughy kidnaps the Desert Palace guards, as well as Tom, Nelly, Jordan, and Sid. The remaining Ninja find out about their disappearance, and learn about Laughy. He haunts them by sending a Skulkin army (made of the palace guards, turned evil) at them, and reveals that it was all a game where he would steal Chad's Dragonbone Blade in the end. He reveals that the Blade is the key to awakening the Dry Dragon, which will allow him to pass into Ogaji and become their king. The Ninja stop him and free their friends, but in the process accidentally kill Chad. They destroy the Dry Dragon and Laughy, but still have to mourn the loss of their friend. . . Personality Laughy is a deranged psychopath, he thinks that toying with people's emotions is fun, and that harming innocent creatures is a game. This may be due to being mentally ill, and not having been treated as a child, and then not being recognized after doing horrid acts. Powers and Abilities Although not established why directly, it is implied that he received his powers from the remnants on Clouse's crown. Some of those abilities include: * Spirit Mirroring: The ability to be two places at once * '''Reality Altering: '''The ability to alter reality so that someone or some thing looks or acts in a certain way that is different than it really is. Notes * Laughy named his cursed army after personality traits that they immediately represent, similarly to how all Skulkin are named. * Laughy's crown is significantly different than Clouse's previously; this is because he carved a new one out of the bones of deceased Skulkin. Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Skulkin Category:Rebirth